Blast to the Past
by dorkyduck
Summary: I know it's an overused topic, but oh well. My friends and I get sent to the Outsiders.
1. how did this happen?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders or the line in Mean Girls.

A/N: The conversation in the beginning is something I actually talked about.

"He _did _commit suicide!" I argued. We've going on about this for 10 minutes. I had shoulder length, dirty blonde hair and brown eyes.

"No he didn't, he was shot by the police!" My best friend Emily replied. She had blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"I have to agree with Emily." Cameron said. He had blonde hair, green eyes and was about 5'5.

"So, Dally knew it was going to happen he _wanted _it to happen! It's suicide by the police!" Of course, we were talking about the best book/movie ever, The Outsiders.

"Whatever." Emily responded. While we were fighting, we had the movie on.

"Why is the T.V. glowing?" I asked.

"Why is your book floating?" Whatever is happening, it's not good.

The next thing I know, I'm at a park next to a fountain. Emily and Cameron were right next to me.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I don't know, I don't even know where we are. Let's ask someone." We all stood up. We started walking and talking like nothing was wrong. A few minutes later, we bumped into someone.

"Stupid broads." He mumbled.

"Who are you calling a stupid broad?" I asked.

"You, all the way down there." Whoever they were did _not _just make fun of my height. Sure I'm only 5 feet tall, but that's no reason to call me short. That's just low.

"Hey! Who do you think you are?" Emily asked.

"I'm Dallas Winston." Crap! We just got the toughest hood in Tulsa really mad at us. Wait. Dallas Winston!? That would mean that we weren't in New York in 2007 anymore.

"Em, we're in Oklahoma!" I said.

"Yeah, no duh." Emily said. He really was Dallas. He had the blonde hair, ears and stupid little teeth.

"Dal, who are the broads?" Some dude asked. It must have been Steve. He was followed by four other guys.

"I don't know man."

"Don't you hate that?" I asked.

"Hate what?" Cameron asked me.

"When people talk about you like your not there?"

"Sorry 'bout that. I'm Sodapop. That's Steve, Two-bit, Johnny, and this is my little brother Ponyboy. "

"I'm Emily, this is Cameron and the midget over there is Caryn."

"You're evil!" I said. She seemed to ignore this and Cameron just laughed.

"I've never seen you two around here." Soda said. At least we kind of looked like greasers, jeans and t-shirts.

"No, we're um, new. We're from New York." I said. Wow that got Dally's attention.

"New York City?"

"No, we live in the suburbs."

"Where ya'll staying?" Soda asked. Just like him to ask nice things.

"Group huddle!" Emily yelled. We walked a safe distance away from our greaser chums. "So where are we staying?" Emily asked.

"I don't know, Cameron do you have any relatives in Tulsa?" I asked.

"Not in the 1960's."

"Then why do I call you Sodapop?!" I yelled. Oops, now they're looking at us.

"You call him Sodapop?" The real Soda asked us.

"Yeah, because…he's in love Pepsi."

"So, where are ya'll staying?" Soda asked again.

"Nowhere, I guess." Cameron said.

"You can probably stay with us! Let's go." Cameron, Emily, and I trailed behind.

"How did this happen?" Cameron asked.

"How did _what_ happen?" I asked.

"God Caryn, you're so stupid. He wants to know how we're in The Outsiders!" Emily exclaimed.

"Oh. gotchya. Good question. Maybe…yeah, I got nothing."

"Moron." Emily mumbled.

"We're here!" Two-bit shouted. 'Nice digs' I thought. We all walked in.

"Darry! I brought some new friends home, they need a place to stay."

"Who are they Soda?" Darry asked.

"Emily, Cameron, and Caryn." Soda said.

"Where'd the third one go?" Steve asked.

"She's a leprechaun!" Two-bit said.

"What's with all the short jokes? Is it make fun of Caryn day?" I yelled pushing past Cameron and Emily.

"Actually, it is make fun of Caryn day." Emily said.

"I see, well if we're going there…two blonde chicks walk into a stranger's house…"

"And then?" Dally questioned.

"I don't know, do I look smart to you? Don't answer that." I said.

"Can they stay here Darry?" Pony asked. Ah! He speaks!

"I guess they could."

"Sweet." Cameron said.

"You don't mind do you?" I asked Darry.

"No, the gang always crashes here, it's no problem."

"Alrighty. I got a question for you then." I said.

"Shoot." Soda responded.

"Oh geez." Em replied.

"Do guys have pillow fights?"

A/N: That's always a fun question to ask people! I've actually asked people that…


	2. life is good

Me: I guess it's true.

Emily: What?

Me: I don't own the outsiders.

Emily: Well duh! You weren't even alive when it was published!

Me: No need to get rude about it.

Sweet! We're staying with the Outsiders! We were in the living room. Everyone was asking questions, everyone but Darry. I don't know where he went. Emily was drooling over soda.

"Who do you like The Beatles or Elvis?" Steve asked.

"The Beatles." We said together.

"That's a socy band." Two-bit pointed out.

"Well Elvis is pretty tuff too." I said.

"How old are y'all." Soda asked.

"14." I said.

"13." Cameron and Emily said at the same time.

"How old are you guys?" I asked already knowing the answers. I just didn't want them to know that.

"18." Two-bit said.

"17." Dally and Steve said.

"16," was Soda's answer.

"14." Pony replied.

Come on now Johnny. Open your mouth and let words come out!

"16." Johnny said shyly.

"Yay!" I yelled, causing Johnny to jump 50 feet in the air. I hope the roof doesn't hurt his head.

"What?" Asked the man that loved Mickey Mouse.

"Johnny finally said something!"

"This calls for a celebration."

"See, Emily's got the idea!"

"I was kidding."

"Icky broad." I said.

"Did you just call her a broad?" Cameron asked.

"Yup yup! Let's play some cards!"

"O.k., what game?" Soda asked.

"Spit!"

"What's that?" Soda asked.

"A game…I'll show you! Em, play with me!" So we were playing spit. She piles all of her cards in one of the two piles. So now she has to slap the smaller pile. When she does, guess what I do. I smack her hand…repeatedly.

"See! It's fun and violent! Like that one dude." I said.

"What dude?" Cameron asked.

"You know the dude with the hair and the eyes…yeah him. That reminds me! HEY LADY! With the PRETTY FACE!" I yelled doing my best Jerry Lewis impression.

"You done?" Dally was getting mad, really mad.

"I guess I could be, so I don't get smacked."

"I'll take morons for one hundred." Steve said.

"This moron is short and in this room." Emily replied.

"I know this one! Hey! Not cool! You shouldn't make fun of Pony!" I yelled. If you couldn't tell, I'm very loud.

"Who wants to watch Mickey Mouse?" Two-bit said.

"Me!" Me and Emily said at the same time.

"Two blondes watching Mickey Mouse, life is good." Two-bit said putting an arm around each of us.

A/N: I did some research and Jeopardy came out in 1964, so it existed! Review!


	3. Doodle

Guess what? I don't own anything.

Everyone just went to sleep. Emily, Cameron, and I were still awake and I was bored.

"Emily, do you still have those markers?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" She asked.

"Steve is asleep; I think he's a heavy sleeper." I replied. She laughed, loudly. He didn't even stir.

"Guys, what are you doing?" Cameron asked.

"We're going to draw on Steve." I replied.

"Well you do like to doodle."

Emily and I did our best Mission Impossible impression to get over to the couch. She laughed again.

"Gimme a marker, you color his face, I'll color the arms." I said. It was dark, so we could hardly see our creation.

"What do you think he'll do to us?" Emily asked after we were done.

"I don't know. What if we draw on our faces so he won't know it was us?"

"Good idea." We each took a marker and started doodling on our arms and faces. Cameron was just staring at us like our heads popped off our heads and did a little dance.

"Give me your arms." I said. He put his hands in front of me. I doodled. "O.K. good. Now we shall sleep."

I woke up to laughter. I looked over at Two-bit laughing his head off. Steve sure looked mad. Steve had smiley faces and chickens all over his arms and face. Emily and I had dots and Cameron had smileys.

"What happened to me!?" Steve yelled.

"Well it looks like, we've been doodled." I said. Emily and I started laughing, blowing our cover.

"You two better run." Two-bit said. Crap.

"Emily…RUN!"

I ran and hid behind Two-bit. Emily ran into another room.

"Two-bit move." Steve growled.

"They were just having some fun."

"Yeah Stevie, they were just having some fun." Soda said, walking into the room. He was chuckling. Steve calmed down and I walked towards Cameron.

"And you call yourself a doctor." I said.

A/N: Sorry for the shortness.


End file.
